You Make Me Feel Good
by I'mtheAlphahearmeRoar
Summary: Sometimes Stiles likes to make Derek feel good, just because he can. This is one of those times. Sequel to 'A Very Hands-On Situation.'


**_So I finally finished it. The sequel is here. Hooray! _**

**_Thank you to all the people who gave lovely reviews on the last fic. I am so very happy! _**

* * *

The dildo incident happened to change two things between Stiles and Derek. For one, they both knew what one another sounded like during orgasm. As for the second thing, well, that thing speaks all for itself. The pack has, by now, finally managed to admit to themselves the fact that Derek and Stiles are an item, a "thing." It is quite funny actually, because a mystery incident, further known to the pack as _The Thing_ and that and nothing _but _that, which was "appropriately" named by the two freshly discovered lovers, was heard to have awakened the primal need for Stiles and Derek to become a "thing." Yes, the sentence holds quite a few "things," but really, _The Thing _was all that the pack could seem to think about, talk about quietly in secret, and the one thing that was never failed to be missed in mentioning at Pack Night.

It was understandable, though. Derek and Stiles had gone from absolutely loathing each other with a burning passion of hatred, wanting to rip the other's throat out (Derek) and threatening to poison the other with wolfsbane in their soda at the next Pack Night (Stiles) to sharing short, chaste—sometimes long, wet and sloppy—kisses during a movie and cuddling up on the four person couch, taking up nearly two whole seating spaces.

It was sickly sweet, and most of the time when a kiss would look like it was about to turn into a full-blown make out session with hands groping and hips grinding, Scott would subtlety cough into his hand, breaking the two up from their intense moment. Stiles would always chuckle an awkward, "Sorry, bro," with a blush flushing over his cheeks, but Derek would just flip him off and pull the teen into another tongue-sucking kiss, deliberately ignoring Scott's groan and loud footsteps retreating to the kitchen (where the rest of the pack would be, no doubt, since they'd already decided earlier that they would rather drink their sodas and eat their pizza standing up in the kitchen instead of sitting in the living room and having to put up with Derek and Stiles kissing right in front of them).

"I'd rather drink my soda and eat my pizza here than have to watch my brother and Stiles suck each other's faces off through their mouths," Cora had said one night, completely turned off by Derek and Stiles exchanging saliva rather messily across from her, before walking to the kitchen and taking her piece of pizza and soda can with her. That must have been what everyone else had been waiting for because in the next 20 seconds they all had followed her out, leaving Derek and Stiles alone on the couch by themselves with The Avengers movie still playing on the loft's flat screen TV.

Derek and Stiles knew that the pack accepted them being together, but they also knew the pack's clear annoyance of having to sit through a movie while they couldn't keep their hands and mouths to themselves. But yeah, they didn't really care. The fact that the pack didn't like them showing their affection around them meant that if he and Stiles could make out long enough and sloppily enough, vocalizing their enthusiasm loud and un-bashfully, the pack would eventually get fed up and leave the room. It was a great tactic and they used it nearly every time.

Amongst all of the small things like kissing and cuddling there was, of course, a much more sexual side to their relationship. When Derek's loft wasn't being occupied by any members of the pack—which wasn't that often but happened occasionally—he'd call Stiles up and ask if he wanted to come over. Stiles would always agree, knowing what it meant for Derek to be asking him that, and Derek would end up fucking him in whichever spot of the loft he felt needed a new spicy aromatic dose of their combined scents. The pack would come back later that day to find them both sprawled out on the floor of whatever room they'd done it in, would sniff once, noses wrinkling and faces scrunching up in disgust, before making themselves as scarce as possible.

(Stiles would always give Derek a high-five and chirp a, "nailed it," with a smug grin on his face. Derek's body would always tremble with laughter for a good few minutes. Sometimes Derek would say something like, "good riddance," or "thank god," or a "thought they'd never leave," but most times he'd let Stiles do his famous, "nailed it," shtick and bask in the glow of amusement that was their life).

One of these sexual occasions so happened to be today, since it was a late Friday afternoon and Friday was usually when the pack all went out, leaving Derek alone in the loft. When the last of the pack walked out of the door Derek took out his phone and called up Stiles. Like usual, Stiles answered on the first ring (was probably even _waiting _for the call) and said he'd be there in the next 10 minutes. While waiting for his boyfriend to arrive ("Derek, we're boyfriends. Get over it") Derek occupied himself with sitting on the couch, trying to select which part in the loft needed to be "attended to" this time, but eventually decided to just let Stiles choose once he got there.

It was another 5 minutes later when Derek heard the familiar sputter and growl of the Jeep's engine being cut, then a slamming of a car door followed by the sound of pounding feet running up the stairs of the loft. His lips curled up at the corners in a small smile as he took a long, deep inhale through his nose, scent of Stiles wafting through the air and signaling that he was close by. Stiles' scent had always been a combination of cinnamon and lemon. Derek had never thought much of it back when he'd whiffed at it the first time he'd met Stiles in the woods, but now all he wanted to do was inhale and breathe it in whenever the boy was around.

"Knock, knock, sourwolf!" Stiles' voice cheerfully rang out from the other side of the loft door. Derek didn't even bother to hold back his massive grin as he walked over to the door and pulled it open to reveal Stiles' sunshine-bright smile displayed just as strongly as his own right back at him. "Hey," he said, stepping through the door and wrapping his arms loosely around Derek's waist.

"Hey, yourself," Derek retorted, burrowing his nose into the crook of Stiles' neck and rumbling a contented growl as he scent marked what was his. Stiles chortled softly, tilting his head to the side to allow the stubble on Derek's face to brush abrasively against the nape of his neck, a little bit prickly but a pleasant burn that made his cock give an interested twitch. Derek just chuffed happily, tracing his nose along Stiles' ear, taking the lobe in his mouth and lightly nipping at it. "Missed you," he murmured.

"Missed you too," Stiles said bemusedly, barely containing a full body shiver as Derek continued nibbling on his earlobe, arms enclosing more firmly around Derek's waist as he tugged him closer. "So, I was thinkin'. We should start marking this place as ours." His voice carried out in a casual, cheeky whisper.

Derek purred in agreement, trailing his nose across Stiles' collar bone and licking a wet stripe over the skin under his jawline. "Mmhmm," he hummed, sucking gently over the pulse that was fluttering beneath the skin. "We better."

Stiles moaned softly, his face lighting up and whiskey brown eyes sparkling in mischief. "Al_right_. But, there's something I want to show you first." He moved away from Derek, Derek frowning and trying to get close to him again. "Nah-uh. Derek, stay." Stiles put his hand up, stopping Derek where he was standing. Derek whined and he laughed. "Derek, c'mon. Stop being a sourwolf."

"I'm not," Derek grumbled. "Just wanna hold you." His eyes drifted down to the floor, shoulders tensed as he glared at his bare feet sulkily.

Stiles possibly melted. Derek could really be adorable sometimes. "Derek, you can hold me later," he promised.

"Want to hold you _now_." Derek looked up and pouted, right knee bouncing up and down in agitation. It reminded Stiles of a restless puppy.

"You will, just in a minute," Stiles said, hand slipping into his back pants pocket and taking something out, holding it behind him so Derek couldn't see it. "But first, I have something for you."

"What?" Derek's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, and that along with the pout almost made Stiles want to coo at him because of how cute it was.

"It's Little Red," he grinned, revealing the dildo he'd been hiding behind him. "I brought it over with me 'cause I thought that, uh, maybe we could use it. Mix things up a little, y'know?" He shuffled his feet, blushing. "Plus, ever since that night when you fucked me with it I— I've been wanting to try it out on you."

Derek's mouth went completely dry and he gulped, not at all surprised when it felt like trying to swallow sand. Stiles' statement had literally drained all the liquid out of his system (which was funny, because he had drank at least six glasses of water today).

Stiles watched Derek's face go from pouting confusedly to gaping in shocked silence. It would have been comical if this wasn't their Let's Fuck Friday. "_So_, judging by your face I feel like that's a no-go," he sighed, turning away. "Okay, well, I'll put this thing on the table and we can just go up to your bedroom and do something else. It's no biggie." Just as he was about to do that Derek's hand shot out and grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

"No," Derek croaked, wincing at the way he sounded. It was like they'd already _had _sex and he was talking through the tight, breathless cords in his windpipe. "I— No. I—I _want _to. I really want to. You just shocked me, is all."

Stiles spun back around on his heels, grin eating away at his face. "So you _are_— Really?" Derek nodded. "_Really_, really?" Derek nodded again, smirking. Stiles whooped. "Okay, okay, this is—this is awesome." He tried to rinse the grin off his face but it didn't work, so he just rolled with it and clapped his hands together. "Alright. Okay. Let's _do _this. Lead the way to the bedroom, I'll follow in a sec."

Derek pouted. "You're not coming in with me?" he whined.

Stiles laughed, shaking his head. He passed the dildo to Derek who, with a disarrayed look in his eyes, took it. "I am, just gonna go get a… thing. You go, I'll meet you there in a sec." He tried to push the werewolf towards said destination but Derek's feet were like super glued to the floor or something, not even sliding a fraction on the wooden floorboards. "Oh my god. Derek, seriously, I won't even take a minute. I'll be in there, licking you up and down from head to toe, in really no time at all, buddy. Trust me."

Derek sighed like he was being subjected to the hardest task in the world. "Fine," he bit out finally. "_But_, that means I get to suck you off later. After you finish getting me off."

Stiles' grin surpassed that of a crazy serial killer, eyes glinting. "Like I'd _ever _turn down your mouth on my cock," he snickered, hands pressing into Derek's spine and pushing gently. "Now go on. _Mush_. Off to bed with you. And clothes off. Fully naked appearance required."

If Stiles' grin was scary, Derek's was even worse. Completely animalistic. "Got it. Just, don't take too long. Might have to start without you," he purred, leaning in close and huffing a ghost of breath across Stiles' cheek, before sauntering off down the hall and leaving Stiles standing there, grin slipping to a faltered smile as his knees went weak underneath him.

"Freakin' tease," he muttered, his feet a stumbling mess as he walked over to the fridge and pulled back the door to the freezer. His eyes lit up when he caught the sight of the ice cubes further at the back, pulling out some from the large bag. Derek kept them for Pack Nights because sometimes the pack liked to fill up the bathtub with ice cubes to keep all the soda cans cold. (It was Isaac's idea one night and everyone had agreed but Derek, well, until the Beta had pulled the "kicked puppy" look and Derek had begrudgingly given in). Now, Stiles was going to use them for something completely different.

Stiles closed the freezer, popping an ice cube into his mouth and sucking on it while putting the other one in his jean pocket. It would take a bit of time to melt and he wanted to surprise Derek with this, so the pocket it was. He made his way down the hall, stopping at the last door on the left. Derek's bedroom. Slowly, he pushed open the door and walked in.

What met his sight both made him drool, and curse.

"Fucking— Derek, I wasn't gone _that _long! Why couldn't you wait for me?"

Derek was stretched out on the bed, sculptured naked body totally fuck-able with those toned muscles and tan skin. The big no-no, though, was the hand wrapped around that perfectly shaped cock, and when his eyes caught sight of the other hand, fingers trailing a pathway down bunched-up-tight abs— _No_. Fuck that shit.

"Okay, this is not happening. You got that Derek? _Not. Happening_." He stormed up to the bed, shucking off his shirt and throwing it behind him, before crawling up the bed. His hand grabbed Derek's hand that was on his dick and removed it forcedly, holding it above his head, letting his own hand wrap around Derek's cock instead, sliding down the shaft and squeezing tight. "_This _is what's happening."

Derek's gasp only managed to oust in a small huff of breath before Stiles was pressing his lips to Derek's, impact causing their teeth to bump together, enough that Stiles had to pull back and hiss, licking his gums. "Okay, that was_ not_ meant to be how this is happening," he laughed, leaning down and connecting their lips together more gently. This time it wasn't him to pull back, but Derek.

"Stiles, _why_ is your mouth wet?"

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "Um. _Dude_. Mouths are _meant _to be wet. Saliva? Hello, _duh_," he teased, brushing his nose along the expanse of Derek's neck.

Derek huffed, pulling Stiles up from sucking a beginning of a hickie on the column of his throat. "Okay, then, why is it _cold_?"

Stiles pretended to have no idea what Derek was talking about, frowning in confusion. "Huh? _Cold_? _Wow _Derek, are you _dissing _my kissing skills?" Playing the Blame Card would be a pretty normal Stiles thing to do, so it should have drawn Derek's attention away from the melted ice cube in his mouth. _Should have_.

"Stiles, I know you. We've been dating for five months now. I can tell when you're hiding something."

"No you don't. What—_what _are you talking about? Me? _Hiding _something?" he laughed, not at all surprised that it had a nervous tick in it. He sucked at pretending like he wasn't hiding something. This had been bound to fail from the start. So, he decided to try and up his chances of getting Derek distracted. The hand that was wrapped around the shaft of Derek's dick skimmed up in a swift movement, fingertips brushing over the head.

"_Fuck_, Stiles, don't think that touching my dick is going to distract me," Derek growled, but really, that just led Stiles into proving that _oh yes __it __could_.

"_Watch_ me." Stiles smirked as he began encircling his thumb just under the layer of foreskin, drawing out a full-body shudder from the man underneath him. "You okay there, Derek? I'm not, like, distracting you or anything am I?" he teased.

"No." Stiles may not be a werewolf but he doesn't need to be to know that Derek's lying. To prove his point he gently brushed the pad of his thumb over the slit of Derek's cock, smirking when Derek cursed, wet and sticky pre-come seeping out slickly around his thumb. "Don't lie to me, Der. We've been dating for five months. I know when you're lying," he accused, using the same tone Derek had.

"I'm not," Derek huffed, trying to ignore Stiles' hand on his dick. Yeah. Like _that _wasn't hard as hell (pun intended).

"But you are," Stiles sing-songed, nipping at Derek's chin. "The Big Bad Wolf is lying and I _know _it," he giggled. Derek gave him one of his very famous scrutinized eyebrow looks, but to Stiles it still didn't erase the fact that his distraction technique was working and Derek was _lying _(failing at it, at that) to have Stiles think different. "So give it up, Derek. Enjoy the moment. Let me make you feel good." And Stiles didn't give Derek time to speak before his other hand, the one that wasn't holding Derek's dick, went to his jean pocket, where he took out another ice cube and put it into his mouth.

"_That's _what was making your mouth cold? _Ice cubes_?" Derek groaned.

Stiles just smirked, before very swiftly taking one of the werewolf's nipples into his mouth, lathering his tongue over the ice cube so it pressed down against the flesh of Derek's nipple. The icy coolness of the ice cube made Derek gasp out, cock in Stiles' hand giving a twitch. Stiles circled his thumb around the head before curling his other four fingers around the shaft, twisting his wrist in a smooth, lazy stroke. This got him a low moan, small jet of come spitting out of the slit to paint a white stripe up his forearm, sticking to the dark hairs.

"God, you have no_ idea_ how hot that was, Derek," he said, removing his mouth from Derek's nipple, leaving the flesh of it hard, peaked and glistening with saliva. He could feel his own cock stirring awake and more anxious inside his jeans, aching to be freed. It had been painful enough to watch Derek jerking himself off earlier, but this was even worse. He'd needed these jeans off _ages _ago.

"Take them off." Derek's voice was just a hint to the side of wrecked, jaded eyes dark with want, pupils dilated. Stiles involuntarily swallowed, coughing when the ice cube went down too fast and created a freezing sting to the inside muscles of his throat. He wriggled back a bit on the bed, enough so he had the space to remove his jeans and boxers. When they were both off he tossed them away, moving back up the bed so he could straddle Derek's hips.

"Ohhh, _yeah_, never gets old," he breathed, rolling his hips forward so their cocks slid against each other. He leaned down and captured Derek's lips, sucking on his bottom lip before letting his teeth catch on the upper lip and tugging. Derek's hips jerked violently and Stiles hissed at the sudden movement, had to brace his hands on the mattress beside Derek's head to stop himself from being bucked off. "Whoa. Let's not get too rowdy there, Der. This ain't no rodeo," he chuckled.

"It will be if you don't hurry the fuck _up_," Derek snapped impatiently.

"What?" he said, fake disbelief evident. "Derek, are you going to _ride me_? Because I thought we'd decided that _I _was going to the one doing the riding today," he smirked. Derek's seemed to shiver at that and _uh huh_, Stiles knew that he had Derek wrapped around his little finger. "Yeah. That's right. Stiles is on top, baby."

"He won't be for much longer if he doesn't do something," Derek said flatly, serious enough that Stiles took a hint and ducked his head down to start sucking along the ridge of Derek's collarbone.

The reaction to Stiles' mouth was instant. Derek's stern and serious demeanour changed, short ragged breaths betraying him. Stiles nibbled lightly across Derek's pectorals, making sure to lick a stripe over both nipples in earnest, feeling the peak of each on the tip of his tongue, hearing Derek shudder a groan. He smirked, lips pressing a hot trail down Derek's torso, kissing each abdominal muscle separately before darting his tongue through the dark wiry hairs that were nestled between two very well-defined V shaped hipbones. And those, those could not be left untouched either. He nipped at the dip of one, the strong plate of bone tough beneath the skin, then let fingers press into the dip of the other hipbone, feeling the way his fingertips sunk in like a knife to butter.

"I seriously will _never _get over how hot you are," Stiles murmured, sucking hard on Derek's navel, knowing it was sensitive. Derek whined, hips rocking up restlessly. "Or how sexy," Stiles added, moving his mouth down to lick tentatively around the head of Derek's cock, hand slipping down from the shaft to cup Derek's balls, squeezing gently. "And I can always feel how much you like this, Derek. How much you _want _this." He flicked his tongue against the slit, getting a taste of salty pre-come as it leaked out. Already wanting more, he leaned down to suck the head in his mouth, humming around Derek's cock causing him to gasp. "Every single time, I can tell you want it. _Every _time. Whenever I get my hands or mouth on you. Whenever I _touch _you. Your whole body, Derek. Just thrumming with _arousal_," Stiles drew the last word out, voice low and husky as he slowly slid his mouth down further, taking Derek's cock all the way to the back of his throat, his nose pressed right up in Derek's pubes.

"F—_uu_—ck," Derek cursed, whole body jolting forward on the bed. He squeezed his eyes shut, breaths punching out of him in loud gasps as Stiles swallowed around his cock, throat muscles tightening and creating a wet, hot, heated passage he could thrust into.

Fun fact about Stiles? He has no gag reflex. None. Yep. None whatsoever. Awesome, right? It makes deep throating Derek a whole lot easier than it would be if he _did _have a gag reflex. Without a gag reflex he can suck Derek's cock for as long as he likes without having to come up for a break when Derek's hips buck too hard. Which he's doing right now, in fact. That along with whimpering like crazy, and that?_ That _is not good. Whimpering means that Derek's close to coming, and right now that's bad. Stiles still needs to use the dildo on him. That means Derek needs to be fully loaded with come so Stiles can get him to have an amazing orgasm. _Definitely _one more intense than what having your cock deep throated can induce.

So Stiles pulled off, ignoring the displeased sigh from Derek and the hard, almost painful looking red cock in front of him, to move up Derek's body and kiss him softly on the lips. Derek whined into his mouth, hips thrusting up to try and get some friction, but Stiles just swallowed up the whine by opening his mouth, letting Derek suck on his tongue and taste his own come. When Derek tried to thrust up again Stiles chuckled, parting their lips and rubbing his nose against Derek's stubbled cheek. "Okay, pup. You ready?" he breathed, running his hands over Derek's back.

"I'm not a puppy," Derek huffed.

"Yes you are, shut up," Stiles teased. "Now pass me the dildo. Gonna make you come so hard."

"God," Derek groaned, hand fumbling under the pillow to reveal the dildo before passing it over to Stiles. Stiles took it, turning it over in his hands a couple times before looking up at Derek, lips curling at the edges in a smirk so hot Derek felt like he could come untouched by just looking at it.

"Okay." Stiles splayed his hand on Derek's thigh, fingers caressing the soft skin. "So, I'm thinkin' you should spread. Need a birds-eye view for this, am I right?" He winked and Derek nearly actually _did _come this time.

"Yeah, uhm, s-sure," he said, well, croaked more like it, spreading his legs so Stiles was sitting square in the middle of them. He closed his eyes, hiding his face in the pillow. This was the most exposed he'd ever felt. Stiles could literally see _everything_.

"Hey, hey no hiding, Derek," Stiles tutted, lightly digging his fingernails into Derek's thigh. "Look at me. Look only at me." Derek hesitantly turned his head, could feel the blush creeping up the back of his neck and crawling slowly to the tips of his ears. When he made eye contact with Stiles the kid was smiling, almost proud. "See? Not so hard, is it?" Stiles cooed, gently brushing his thumb over Derek's hole.

Derek bit his lip, stifling the gasp before it came. "I don't know. I think you'd be surprised," he gritted, eyes drifting down to his cock which, right now, was standing at attention rather impatiently, pre-come beading from the head and leaking down the shaft in small trickles.

Stiles snorted a laugh, smirk slipping into a silly one-sided smile. "Cranking up some bedroom sex jokes now, are we?" he chuckled. "Well, as it may be a joke, it's also a serious matter. I mean, your cock does _not _look happy right now. Man, seriously, it's lookin' kinda like a sad little dog without its bone—er," he teased. Derek rolled his eyes and Stiles winced, looking sheepish. "Wait, no—not that your cock's not big. _Fuck _no. That thing is a _monster_. An _Alpha cock_. No joke… just with pun intended." He wriggled his eyebrows, and this time it was Derek's turn to snort.

"Are we going to start talking about my dick or are we going to fuck me with a dildo?" he sighed.

Stiles grinned. "We can do both?"

Derek shrugged. "Whatever makes you happy. Now get that thing in me before I rip y-"

"Need you say the words?" Stiles smirked, circling Derek's entrance with the tip of the dildo, pressing in gently so it barely pushed past the rim. "This okay? I know you're a werewolf but, uh, I don't know if we need, like, lubrication. Do we?"

"Stop worrying. Just put it in, Stiles. It won't kill me," Derek chuckled, shifting his hips, enough so that when he did he could feel the dildo press in half an inch more. "Fuck. C'mon, Stiles."

Stiles breathed loudly through his mouth, preparing himself for the worst, fingers tightening around the base of the dildo before pushing it in with one hard shove. He shut his eyes, not wanting to see the damage he'd done. He was honestly expecting Derek to make a sound that signalled pain, or at least a little discomfort, but no. Instead there was a… was that a moan? You're _kidding_.

"S-Stiles, eyes open. Remember?"

Derek's voice was breathy, wrecked, and Stiles couldn't keep his eyes closed knowing that Derek was probably looking like a porno actor and he was missing out on it. He cracked an eye opened, then the other, both zeroing in on Derek's face and…

_HOLY FUCK_.

"Oh my god this is so hot. Like _fuck_ I think I'm gonna die," Stiles babbled, mouth getting ahead of his brain as he saw Derek's glazed eyes and parted lips. "Oh my god Derek. You— Did you finger yourself today? Is that why you're so—" He pulled he dildo out, all the way to the tip, before pushing it back in, Derek's high groan and facial features twisting into a sexy pleasure-grimace nearly reducing him into nothing but a puddle of goo. "Stretched. _Fuck_."

"Mhm, did it while you were messing around in the kitchen," Derek said, choking on a gasp when the tip of the dildo nudged against his prostate.

"I wasn't messing around," Stiles huffed. "I was thinki—"

"Right now you're talking. And _I _think you should shut up and kiss me."

Stiles laughed, crawling up Derek's body to kiss him. He nibbled on Derek's bottom lip, before pulling it into his mouth and suckling on it. Derek whined, hips bucking. Stiles left the bottom lip alone, licked along on the other lip instead, coaxing Derek' mouth open and pursing his tongue to wriggle it in inside. Derek's mouth was warm and wet, tongue chasing down his own before both their tongues started entangling. Stiles panted into the kiss, fingers curling around the dildo, twisting his wrist as he drove it in deeper.

"_Stiles_," Derek breathed, husky and oh so very hot. Stiles just bent his head to nip across Derek's jaw, setting the pace of the dildo to an easy in-out movement, twisting it on every second stroke. He could feel Derek's whole body shaking, trembling underneath him, noises coming out of his mouth verging between low moans and sharp gasps.

"God, Derek, you're so beautiful like this. _Fuck_, you have no idea how sexy you look like right now," Stiles groaned, tracing a flushed pink nipple with his thumb, feeling how it pebbled even harder under his touch. "You're gorgeous. Seriously, not even kidding. I could do this all day, every day for the rest of my _life _if it meant seeing you like this."

"Ah, Stiles, h-harder, _please_," Derek whined, hips jerking wildly.

"Since you asked so nicely," Stiles hummed, pushing the dildo in harder, dragging it out slowly then slamming it back in full-force. He did it again and again, drawing out each stroke longer before pushing it back in faster, watching the way Derek's hips chased down each thrust.

"Stiles, Stiles, Stiles," was like a whimpered chant on Derek's lips as his hips rocked up eagerly, eyes closed and face tense with pleasured sensations.

Stiles could hear Derek's sounds turning desperate, even more uncontrolled, becoming heavy grunts and choked whimpers. "Close already, pup?" he cooed. Derek's whimpers rose higher and higher, chants of his name growing louder and louder. Stiles took that as one of the hottest answers yet. He brushed the tip of the dildo against Derek's prostate before firmly pressing it there, rubbing it around in circles over and over.

The moment Derek came, Stiles will always remember.

Whenever Derek fucked him, he would come inside him with a small whimper or a choked grunt, their foreheads pressed together so Stiles could see the hint of fang Derek was hiding between clenched teeth. Stiles always thought it was absolutely hot, kept the noises safe and locked away in his mind for his Spank Bank so he could use them every time he jerked off. Well, now his Spank Bank needed a re-update.

Because_ this_ was definitely the hottest orgasm he'd even seen Derek have.

Derek's whole body seemed to levitate off the bed, back arching and hips bucking violently, cock that was resting against Stiles' stomach streaking come across both their chests. But the _noises_. Fuck, Stiles nearly came himself when he heard the string of mewled whimpers and harsh wheezes. By the time Derek was finished coming he was practically nuzzled into him, arms wrapped Stiles' body and face pressed into his neck, panting heavy breaths into his skin.

"Wow," Stiles whispered when he'd gained the power to speak, lazily running his fingers through Derek's hair. "Shit, that was…"

"Hmm." Derek hummed a weak agreement into his neck, latching his mouth under the skin of his ear and nibbling gently.

"Not finished, huh?" Stiles smiled when Derek hummed again, felt a hand wrap around his cock. "I'm not gonna last long," he chuckled.

"Doesn't matter, wanna see you," Derek murmured, biting into the skin of his shoulder and starting to strip his cock in long strokes.

"T-Thought we made a-an agreement that y-you were gonna b-blow me," Stiles moaned, hissing when Derek swiped a thumb over the head.

"Mmm, you said you weren't going to last long," Derek said, twisting his wrist on an upstroke that left Stiles gasping.

"T-True," Stiles stammered, taking huge gulps of air as Derek worked his cock. He was already close, Derek's sexy orgasm having affected him more than he'd thought it would. When Derek's other hand started to fondle his balls, rolling them in his palm, well, that was it. He squeezed his eyes shut, fingernails digging into Derek's back and hips thrusting forward in small aborted jerks as he came, lips parted on a choked cry.

* * *

The pack came home two hours later.

Isaac sniffed the air, nose wrinkling. "Yeah. I'm out," he said, holding his hands up before walking out. Boyd and Erica did the same, both looking clearly irked by the smell of their Alpha and pack mate's sex-filled scents.

"Oh my god, this place _reeks_!" Jackson yelled, pinching his nose and running out. Lydia snorted before following her whining boyfriend out. They had their own room to sex up, and she intended to do it before the day was over.

"Stiles, seriously, _why_!?" Scott wailed, eyes watering at the overpowering smell of sex, sweat and come.

"I don't get why you guys make such a big deal about this. It's actually kind of cute," Allison giggled.

"Allison, _no_! They do this every time! _Every time_!" Scott screamed before storming out. Allison sighed, shaking her head before going out in search of him.

Cora's eyes flashed molten amber. "I swear, bro, one day I'm going to cut your dick off. You too Stiles!" she fumed angrily before stalking out.

Danny just shrugged, walked over to the couch and turned on the television, laying back with a smirk. Being human was great.

* * *

**_I hope everyone liked this, and hope it was worth the wait :)_**


End file.
